You Save Me
by AndiLynn23
Summary: It started out just like any other day. Wake up, breakfast, school. Oliveeya never thought in a million years she would end up being hunted by Vidic only to end up here in the Renaissance era learning the ways of the Creed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Thunder roared and lightning scorched the clouds that hung in the sky as heavy rain pelted Oliveeya Aamora's panic stricken face. The sound of her ankle motorcycle boots crashing against the drenched earth was canceled out by the squelching of the mud and the breaking of sticks under the heavy soles. She sprinted hard, only glancing over her shoulder to gauge the distance between herself an her pursuers. Glancing back once more, her ice-blue eyes widened as her foot caught on the root of an old oak protruding from the sticky puddle of mud. Hitting the ground hard, Oliveeya cursed in pain as she stood and began running for her life once again.

Men, clothed in what looked like black commando gear, powered after the olive skinned girl through the dark foreboding forest. Keeping up with this one was difficult to say the least. She'd duck behind a tree, leap from rock, and climb trees only to launch herself over their heads and back track. She was smart, and with the storm pounding on them, it was getting more and more difficult to track her. If they didn't catch her soon, they'd lose her. She was fast too, the commandos had never made it closer than fifty yards, she'd even fallen once and got back up. She hadn't lost any steam, it's amazing how much you can do when you're running for your life.

A smirk fell over her face when Oliveeya saw the cave out of the corner of her eye. '_Double back,_' she thought. Dodging behind a massive boulder, Oliveeya ran up the moss covered stone and launched herself backwards towards the lowest sturdy branch on a tree she had just passed. In one breath stealing moment Oliveeya caught the limb as the G.I. Joe's from Abstergo crashed through the under brush below her and continued on their pursuit grunting and breathing heavily. Sighing audibly in relief Oliveeya swung her black cargo pant clad legs up to catch the branch to pull herself up to sit on it for a moment. The olive skinned girl huffed as her breath came hard and often. Leaning her head against the rain soaked tree trunk she said aloud, "If I'm not in shape after _this_, I'm gonna hurt someone." Standing again she leapt from branch to branch until she was above the cave she had spotted about half a mile back. Scanning the area, she dropped to the ground with a thud and into a crouch that would have made Spiderman proud, and entered the crevice in the earth.

Oliveeya had walked for ages, it felt like. Leaning her body against the damp stone she slid down the wall to sit on the soft sandy ground. Every muscle in her body screamed from over use. Attempting to lift her arm to remove hair form her line of vision, she screamed in pain. Her left hand felt along her right arm, searching for any broken bones from her fall. Once at her shoulder she hissed and retracted her hand. '_I must have dislocated it when I fell._' "Fuck. I can't fix this on my own..." she sighed and leaned her pounding head against the wall again and exhaustion lulled her into a comatose like slumber.

**Earlier that day**

_'_What a boring day,_' Oliveeya thought as she took another drag of her cigarette. She leaned against the back side of the bleachers of the soccer field. All the smokers came here to get their rocks off when classes became to much for them. She looked at her black and pink Hello Kitty watch and her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Fuck, only two-thirty. Still a half hour left, that's like 3 more smokes..." Oliveeya rolled her icy eyes. Looking into the pack of blacks she held in her hand, she huffed and whined. There was one left. As she blew out the smoke of her last drag she threw the butt on the ground and smashed it into the dirt with her black motorcycle boot. She ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair and closed her eyes as she turned to head back to the campus. As she did so, Oliveeya's five-foot-four frame smacked into what felt like a brick wall to her small nose. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I can be such an air head sometimes," she laughed nervously as she righted herself and rubbed her nose._

_ "That's alright my dear. Vince here doesn't mind at all," said a voice from behind her. Oliveeya spun on her heal, her ice-blue eyes focusing on a tall man. He looked to be in his late fifties to early sixties, with his white hair and beard mustache combo._

_ "Uh...do I know you?" she asked eyeing the older man suspiciously. He chuckled a little._

_ "No, you don't miss Aamora, but __**we**__ know you." His smug face made Oliveeya want to puke._

_ "Aaaaand you what? Wanna sell me some cookies there, girl scout?" she slung back, he chuckled once again._

_ "No miss Aamora. What I want...is you." Oliveeya's olive skinned brow crinkled in confusion and shock._

_ "Uhhh, not to be rude or anything but, that's disgusting. Sorry man, I'm into sugar daddies." His smirk was replaced instantly with a deeply angered frown._

_ "No you arrogant little bitch, I don't want __**you**_**. **_I want you memories," he said menacingly. Oliveeya took an aggressive stance, crossing her arms and widening her foot placement._

_ "And if I tell you to go fuck yourself there grandpa?"_

_ "Then Vince here," he gestured to the brick wall like man behind her as he began to pace agitatedly. "Will be forced to carry you, whether it be dragging you by your hair or some other body part, back to Abstergo." The large man behind Oliveeya knocked into her back nearly toppling her to the ground on her face. She whipped around temper flaring._

_ "Hey! Watching it, dick. I don't give a shit how big you are. I will DECK your ogre ass!"_

_ "Miss Aamora, you have two options, as I see it. You can either come with us willingly, or Vince here can drag you kicking and screaming. Which would you preffer?" Oliveeya sighed, and weighed her options. She could try to run, but who knew how far she would actually get. If they caught her there was no telling what they would do to her, but she was never one to just lay down and roll over._

_ "Go fuck yourself, dick."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Any words or sentences with an * after it will have the translations at the end of the chapter._

Pain ripped through Oliveeya's unconscious form, shooting her up from her laying position. "FUCK!" She screamed clutching her shoulder as tears ran down her face. Oliveeya was never one to cry over physical injury, so the fact that she was crying now was bad. She opened her eyes once the pain had subsided, her ice like orbs searching the darkness for some kind of light, anything that would aid her in her quest for the exit. Off to the left, where the cave continued deeper into the earth, the sound of rushing water came to her ears. The sound made her try to wet her lips with her dry tongue. It was like running sandpaper over them. Slowly she stood. Carefully she ran her left hand along the rock wall of the cave and began to walk towards the noise.

With each careful step the rushing water grew louder. '_It sounds like it's right in front of me._' Oliveeya could feel the speeding wind the underground river created on her face. She welcomed it along with the cool little droplets that sometimes would spray up. Without thinking she took a step forward. The soft sandy earth that had been beneath her boots gave way, and into the freezing river she went. The cold water stole the air from her lungs. She shrieked and thrashed as the river jostled her along. She couldn't keep her head above the water. It smashed her against the rocks that riddled the bed of the river every time she tried to catch her breath. If she survived this, she would have many a broken bone.

The flow of the water began to change and she started to spin. '_Oh no._' The water

swirled around her pulling her deeper and deeper into the whirl pool until the water

covered her head completely. Was this it? Was this how she died? Closing her eyes tight

she waited...Suddenly a gust of cold wind swarmed her face and the sensation of falling swept over her. Just as she opened her eyes Oliveeya crashed into the small pool of water below. Panicking she thrashed under the water trying to get her legs free from the weeds that lay at the bottom of the pool the water fall emptied into. Tugging as hard as she could, Oliveeya threw herself back to put her all into it and SMACK. Everything slowed and flecks on of sparkle like lights floated in front of her eyes. Oliveeya ran her hand on the back of her head feeling where the rocks had struck her and blood dissolved off of her small hands into the water. Her bright blue eyes became dull and everything started to fade into a blur, trying one last time to free herself from the weeds she tugged once last time and she lost all sight and passed out.

Oliveeya's eyes fluttered open only to shut once again as the warmth of a blazing fire glowed brightly on her face. Opening them again, she adjusted to the light of the fire and sat up slowly, taking in what now surrounded her. Her body had been stripped of all clothing and she now lay covered in what looked like make-shift bandages under an itchy woolen blanket. Realizing she had no top on she squeaked in her embarrassment and moved quickly to cover her breasts, instantly regretting the movement as her shoulder screamed in pain. After the pain had subsided to a dull roar, it occurred to her that she could move it again. Crinkling her brow in confusion. Oliveeya lifter her head as she took in the rest of her surroundings.

Across the way on the other side of the campfire stood a huge white horse. He was tied to a tree and looked at her with gentle yet alert eyes. Next to the stallion lay the saddle and a brown satchel and a bed roll lay in front of the fire. The sound of rustling bushes came to her ears and both she and the horse swung there heads in the direction of the noise. A tall five foot-ten man entered the small camp site. He wore a white hooded cloak with a red sash and various weapons strapped to his hips and torso with brown worn leather. Oliveeya's eyes widened as she tried to stand quickly to run, but her legs gave way and her head spun. The bump on her head was still affecting her. As she slumped back to the ground the strange hooded man gathered her into his strong arms and laid her back down mumbling something to her that she didn't quite catch. "Who are you?" she asked holding her head.

"That is not something you need to worry about right now." His accent was thick, and his voice deep and smooth. It was like listening to Antonio Banderas only less spanish. The man leaned over Oliveeya, bringing the blanket back up over her still bandage covered body. "You should not have tried to run piccolo*. You have torn open some of your wounds." he said examining the now open and bleeding one on her left side.

"Sorry, but you need to tell me who you are and where I am before you get to see what I got." she said covering herself from his sight with the brown wool blanket. The olive skinned man rolled his dark brown eyes and sighed sitting back on his rear, pulling his knees up and resting his forearms on them.

"Fine. I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and you are on the borders of Firenze, Italia." Oliveeya's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her breathing stopped for a moment.

"WHAT?!" Ezio ducked his head as if the small chocolate haired girl had thrown something at him.

"A little louder if you could, I don't believe they heard you all the way in Roma." He retorted.

"Are you serious, I'm in Italy?" she said ignoring him, voice still raised, not as loud but still high pitched. Bringing her hand to her mouth she began to chew on her nails mumbling to herself. "This is impossible. How can I be here right now? I don't understand." Ezio saw her panic and went over to her to attempt to comfort her, but as he got close she pulled away as if bitten. "No, don't fucking touch me." Confused Ezio dropped the outstretched hand and rested it on his thigh as he knelt before her.

"How did you get like this? How did I come to find you here?" He asked trying to distract her. He felt an odd draw to her, sort of like one of those deja vu moments where you swear you've seen or done or heard something before. The scared girl seemed to still her shaking and mumbling as she looked up at him. She paused as though she were trying to think of what to say.

"I was being chased...but some guys. They looked like soldiers. They were working for this old guy, and they were trying to bring me somewhere...Absteego? Absmergo? Something like that. While I was running I tripped and fell and dislocated my shoulder, which I'm assuming you put back in its socket?" she asked mid story. Ezio nodded and waited for her to continue. "Anyways, I ran some more and saw a cave as I ran by. It wasn't a huge obvious opening so it was perfect, so I ran past it and doubled back on them and hid in the cave. I passed out from exhaustion. When I woke up I found an underground river and fell in it, and well...you know the rest."

The young Italian man stared at her for a moment as if gauging whether or not to believe her. "What did these men want with you?" He asked sounding a little upset. Oliveeya shrugged, ignoring the shot of pain in her shoulder.

"Not a damned clue." Standing Ezio moved to the other side of the campfire and laid down on his back, putting his hands behind his head.

"You should get some sleep Piccolo. We have a little bit of a journey to Monteriggioni in the morning." Looking at him, Oliveeya sighed. She couldn't tell if Ezio believed her or not which aggravated her to no end. She huffed.

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Piccolo."

_Translation: Piccolo- Little One_

**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this and get it out there. I was trying so hard to figure out how to make this just as interesting as the first chapter, but I mean how exciting can you really make talking anyways right? lol. If you guys have any ideas on the next chapter all suggestions are welcome! Leave them in the review section I really appreciate you hanging in there :) Again so sorry it took so long. I really hope you enjoy it! _**

**_xoxo AndiLynn _**


End file.
